Remotely controlled robots are known, for example, for aiding mine-clearance. For example the mine-clearing robot SCAMP for “Specialized Compact Automated Mechanical-clearance Platform”, is a compact mechanical platform making it possible to secure a zone comprising mines. Such a robot comprises a traveling cage containing six pistons which exert pressures on the ground, by means of metallic casters. The pressure exerted on the ground is designed to detonate any mine buried at the location where this pressure is exerted. The robot is designed to withstand the blast of an anti-personnel mine.
Another known example is the radiocontrolled HD2 SWAT Tactical mine-clearance robot, also capable of climbing stairs by virtue of the use of wheels furnished with teeth and a rubber tread.
Such robots are not multipurpose, and cannot provide extensive assistance to a user operating in hostile surroundings.